


What's Mine Is Yours

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Magic, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spelled to share each other's feelings, Mary Louise can't help but have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://mmom.livejournal.com/1051248.html?thread=2354544#t2354544) at [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) and the prompt "magic" at [Slash The Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/).

Nora’s skin felt hot and tight, even though she was sitting by the open window, reading her book. Her thoughts drifted upstairs to Mary Lou, unable to touch her without the magical feedback blowing every bulb in the room. It was a curse, in the truest sense of the word.

She put her book down, unable to focus, unable to think about anything but Mary Lou. She wouldn’t put that past the spell that made them feel each other’s thoughts, to make it so that both of them were obsessed with Mary Louise. Smirking to herself, Nora turned the page, making sure her girlfriend could feel the paper pressing into her fingertip, the spine resting on the heel of her hand. But it did nothing to dull the ache inside her. The oh so familiar ache.

“Mary Lou, stop it, I’m trying to read!” Nora shouted up at the ceiling, knowing Mary Louise would hear her even if she whispered. 

But rather than easing, the ache inside her flared, her cunt starting to soak through her panties in a way that was altogether too distracting. “Mary Lou, I swear to God-”

Dropping the book, Nora’s threat turned into a moan as her clit throbbed gratefully, responding to a touch she’d not given it. Clinging onto the arms of her chair, painfully aware of the open window, all Nora could do was ride out the pleasure, crying out Mary Louise’s name, not sure if she was berating her or pleading for more. Her hips canted against thin air, her breath hitching as she got close, feeling both full and empty because despite the flutters her cunt was giving, she hadn’t even opened her legs. 

When it became unbearable, she heard Mary Louise call her name back; voice cracking in pleasure like Nora had heard it do so many times. Nora stroked over her lips, pressing firmly against them, kissing her fingertips as pleasure exploded inside her, so similar and yet markedly different from how she normally came. 

“Fuck, Mary Lou” she said breathily before spanking her thigh with her open palm, smiling at the echoing gasp of Mary Louise’s. “You’re going to get such a telling off when I can move again. I swear to God.”

Upstairs, she heard Mary Louise laugh, her contentment filtering down through Nora’s chest, making her relax despite herself as she reached down for her book.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
